


Happy Birthday

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [19]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boxbots, Cannon Typical Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied Dead Name, Only Mentioned Breifly, Post Season One Pre Season Two, Rip the Cake, Swearing, Trans Male Character, lord cowboy darrell - Freeform, turbo form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: The kids are whining, your stressed, and it seems like no one even bothered to remember what day it is? Yeah, Ernesto's a little irritatedTakes place during the Season 2 time skip/between season one and two
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday

“Well, why don’t _YOU_ make dinner?”

“You think father taught _ME_ to cook?”

“You think _I_ wanted to make _YOU_ dinner? _YOU_ think _I_ signed up for this!”

“Well, you could at least try and make dinner edible-”

“I AM _RAYMOND_!”

“Hey, _YOU_ -”

There was a loud bang and then a splattering noise.

“Uhh, oops?” Shannon said looking at the exploded gallon of milk at her feet.

“I Cannot!” Ernesto slammed the kitchen door on his way out.

“Good going Shannon.” Raymond bitched.

“Hey, _YOU_ Pissed him off!” Shannon hissed back.

“Well, now my junior deputies you shouldn’t-”

“Can it Darrell” Shannon and Raymond both hissed.

"I am Jethro!"

"Okay places!"

  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
  


“You know, Rad, not having anything major to do for closing is nice, no stress to go and flip the sign right on time,” Enid said, leaning back at the counter.

“Yeah, I can just sort this gum into the racks and not care about the fact we’re going to close in a minute.” Rad echoed.

“So nice.”

“Yeah, so nice.”

“Hey aren't we closed?” KO asked, walking over with a mop and bucket.

“Yeah, but who’s gonna walk in right now? We don’t have to flip the sign just yet.” enid said lazily.

“Well, then who’s that.” KO peeped.

“Oh, nards!” Enid started sprinting for the door, followed by Rad.

“We cannot let someone in at exactly 8:00! Mr Gar will unalive us!” Rad yelped.

They both got to the door and went to flip the sign when both doors blasted open.

“I just need one flipping thing!” Ernesto marched right in.

“Ernesto!” Enid screeched, getting up quickly into a fighting pose.

“Get out of Gars before we send you back to Boxmore!” Rad yelled, posing as well.

Ernesto rubbed his face and turned around. Enid and rad both made noises of discomfort as Ernesto turned around and uncovered his face, his make up bled to death. “Since you need a categorical reminder that Boxmore Inc and Garcia LLC have a treaty to casual relations between our business’ you should remember article A paragraph 42 states that non Box transportation to the plaza is a signal of peaceful entry to the premises! And as such lets members of Boxmore Inc contribute to public events, casual enjoyment, and consumer activities!”

“Uh… just get what you need, we were about to close,” Enid said quickly.

Ernesto made a high pitched frustrated yell and walked further into the store.

“Do you guys think Mr Ernesto will need help with something?” KO asked.

“I mean how often does he shop here-” Enid shrugged, she noticed a missing KO with a blinking dotted outline. “KO THAT DIDN’T MEAN HELP THE ANGRY VILLAIN.”

Ernesto pulled a gallon of milk from a refrigerator. He turned his head then jumped and squealed, seeing KO smiling up at him.

“Do you need help, sir?” 

Ernesto took a few deep breaths. “Uh, no?” 

“Are you sure?” KO asked, “You look like you do.”

Ernesto pressed his lips together, his fangs poking out as he gave KO an uncomfortable look.

“Uh, sure, if you want to help, hold this.” Ernesto passed KO the gallon of milk.

“Okay!” KO bounced excitedly as he held the gallon of milk. Ernesto walked down the aisle and stopped at another fridge unit. He opened the door and pulled a case of apple out before walking to the front, KO hopping along behind him.

“Oh finally.” Enid sighed as she laid across the counter. Ernesto put down the case as KO slid up the milk gallon. “All you needed was hecking milk and apple?”

“Look I’m not having a great day.” Ernesto hissed.

“Sorry sorry.” Enid scanned the items and then looked at the register. “ID please.”

Ernesto shifted a bit. “Are you sure you need an ID?”

Enid glared at Ernesto. “I can cancel the order, and I don’t trust you after last time.” 

Ernesto sighed, defeated. “Okay, one sec.” Ernesto started shuffling through his wallet.

“Last time?” Rad asked from nearby.

“He’s a liar. Luckily Logic knew his age.” Enid huffed.

Ernesto passed over his ID with a snappy motion, he looked at the counter. Enid looked at it and Ernesto a few times. “This-”

“It’s a lot of paperwork… and hassle,” Ernesto said quickly.

“Oh…” Enid nodded sympathetically and scanned the ID, then passed it back. “Sorry about that, happy birthday by the way.”

“Thanks,” Ernesto mumbled, he put his ID away and handed his debit card over.

“It’s Ernesto’s birthday!” KO squealed.

Ernesto laughed awkwardly. “I, uh, I guess.”

“You guess!?” KO started jumping up and down. “Happy birthday happy birthday.”

“Hey, calm down dude.” Rad picked up KO like a hamburger.

“Thanks for shopping at gars, have a punchtastic day,” Enid said holding out Ernesto’s card and a bag.

“Thanks for staying open a bit longer,” Ernesto said quietly, he took his bag and card.

“No problem, just don’t make it a habit,” Enid said. “Enjoy your first apple.”

Ernesto chuckled, uncharacteristically smooth and restrained. “Uhuh, I’ll enjoy my ‘first’ apple, yeah.”

Enid nodded awkwardly as Ernesto walked out.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Rad shot a beam, flipping the sign. The three employee’s sighed.

“Hopefully we didn’t stay open long enough to-”

The ceiling opened up.

“Crud.”

“WHY ARE YOU THREE ON OVERTIME!?”

  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
  


Ernesto walked through the corridors in Boxmore. Mentally he was beating himself up for leaving the kids with no dinner for even longer, but he needed a second to step away before he caused a scene or got too mad. 

‘Can’t hurt the kids, even if you’re just as bad as dad.’

Ernesto shook that thought away. He wasn’t like dad, he knew that. If he was like dad, Darrell would've shot him into space.

He opened the door to the kitchen, which was pitch black. Ernesto closed the door quickly, his breath hiking.

“Cob dammit,” Ernesto opened the door again and ran his hand along the wall, looking for the light switch. “I fucked up, I better get the little ones fed.” 

He flipped on the lights and screeched.

“Happy birthday!” 

Ernesto looked at his siblings as he tried to collect his breath. “When did you-”

“Well we like, had Raymond make you angry enough to make you have to blow off steam-”

“I’m very good at that!” Raymond peeped over Shannon.

“Yeah, then we had me ruin the milk ‘cause you wouldn’t get super mad at me, so you’d rush to Gars as an excuse to cool off. And then we unhid all the takeout and the cake.” Shannon beamed.

Ernesto smiled, he felt himself tearing up. “You guys didn’t have to-”

“Oh, nonsense! You haven't had a birthday party in years! Now that we can have one and not worry about anything you should have one!” Darrell called. “We even got your presents and stuff!”

“Yeah, people even sent presents anyway!” Raymond jumped over the table and then pointed at a small pile.

“I am Jethro!” Jethro pushed across the kitchen, he helped up a small poorly wrapped gift.

“Hey, let’s eat first, okay?” Ernesto chuckled. Jethro huffed, but then grabbed Ernesto’s hand and tugged him to the table. “Alright, alright.” Ernesto sat at the table and had food pushed at him as his siblings started digging in.

“So who sent gifts?” Ernesto asked.

“Impatient.” Raymond tisked.

“Cosma, Grandma and grandpa, and some friend of yours,” Shannon said, shovelling food.

“Oh!” Ernesto peeped, he thought a second. “What friend?”

“Some person from NRC,” Darrel said. “D.G.?”

Ernesto thought a minute. “I don’t know anyone named D.G.?”

“Maybe it was just someone sending from a store.” Raymond shrugged.

“I am Jethro!”

“Well, yeah I guess I can’t complain about more.” Ernesto laughed. “Thanks, kiddos.” 

“No need to-”

“No, really, thanks, guys.” Ernesto smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything for my birthday, it feels really nice.”

“We’re just doing what you’d do for us!” Darrell cheered.

“Yeah, don’t get sappy.” Raymond laughed. “It’s not a good look.”

Ernesto rubbed his face a bit, he looked at his make up covered hand. “I already am not looking good, Ray.”

“Yeah, we should fix that before we take pictures,” Raymond said inquisitively.

There was a flash and a snap. “For the album.”

“Shannon!” Ernesto stood and sprinted around the table, Shannon laughed as she got up and sprinted.

“Not gonna get me!” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you, come on!”

“Yeah, you would!” 

“No, I wouldn’t!” 

Raymond caught Shannon as she ran. She tossed the camera at Darrell, who laughed as he magiced it away. Ernesto sprinted across the room and tackled the tween.

“Bring it back!” Ernesto called.

“Never!” Darrel gasped as he laughed over Ernesto shaking him.

“I am Jethro!”

“Yeah, Jethro voted to keep the picture! That’s three to two!” 

“I'm grounding all three of you!” Ernesto snapped.

“You’d never!” 

“Watch me!”

“I’ll throw the cake at you.”

“Hey, that cake was like 30 technos.”

“You spent 30 technos on a cake!”

“It’s a party-”

“That’s a lot of money guy’s!”

“Ray! We said not to tell him!”

“I am Jethro!”

“30 technos!” 

“MEOW!” "BARK!"

“The CAKE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a great morning/afternoon/night!


End file.
